


Introductions

by roxashighwind



Series: What If: Scorpius is a Badger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hufflepuff Scorpius Malfoy, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “Introduce yourselves!” shouted a chorus of older students. “C'mon firsties, don’t be shy!”-Scorpius just got sorted, and it's a lot of pressure.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr in April of 2012. The beginning of a Hufflepuff Scorpius series that I really want to continue.

Victoire Weasley looked at the first years. “Welcome to Hufflepuff! We’ve got the best commons, since we’re right next to the kitchens.” She smiled brightly in that easy way that most Hufflepuffs seemed to possess. “We always have the smallest numbers, so we’re a pretty close-knit house. And feast night is always a time of games and fun! C'mon then.” And with that, the blond girl motioned them further into the common room.

“Introduce yourselves!” shouted a chorus of older students. “C'mon firsties, don’t be shy!”

“I… I’m Arabella MacMillan.” A small girl stuttered as she stepped forward. The crowd in the common room cheered for her and an older girl grabbed her to shove a glass of pumpkin juice into her hand.

“Welcome Arabella! Who’s next?” Victoire looked at the small group of first years remaining. “You! Blond boy in the back. Malfoy, right?”

Scorpius could feel himself turning pink at the scrutiny he was suddenly under. “Ah… yes. Hello.” Oh, his mother would be so cross with him for stumbling like that. “Scorpius.” He stepped forward uncertainly, unsure of whether they’d accept him or not.

“Welcome, Scorpius. No matter what you think, we’re not going to boot you, and within a month you’ll be like family.” A different seventh year grabbed his hand, pushing a glass of pumpkin juice into it with a smile. “Hufflepuffs give everyone a chance, and you seem like a fine kid.” A chorus of agreeing cheers nearly brought tears to Scorpius’ eyes, but he gave them all a small smile and moved out of the way for his next housemate to be introduced to the group.


End file.
